


Open Relationship

by Mystic_Harley



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Drabble, F/M, One Shot, Open Relationships, Panty being a slut as always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 04:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Harley/pseuds/Mystic_Harley
Summary: Brief seems way too cool with his relationship with Panty.





	Open Relationship

The loud sounds of Panty's moaning filled the church and made it difficult for Brief and Stocking to concentrate on their game. Stocking swore loudly and bit down on the lollipop she was savoring as Brief managed to actually beat her. "Son of a fucking bitch, I can't fucking think with this noise!"

Getting up, she stalked out of the room while Brief set up a new round. "PANTY! SHUT YOUR SLUT ASS UP OR I'LL MAKE YOU!"

"MAKE ME!"

Stomping back, Stocking slumped on the couch. "Why do you let her fuck other dudes?"

"Oh, it's an open relationship."


End file.
